


Photograph

by justyncase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dennis Creevey has PTSD- Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ginny and Harry have a son, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Implied previous Draco/Harry, Implied previous Ginny/Harry, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, U G H, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: It's been four years since the war ended. Harry still has trauma and depression that still kills him. He doesn't see a point when the only people that will talk to him are the same four people. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Until a letter comes in the mail for Harry from someone he never thought would write.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of "Photograph"! This idea has been floating around since my friends and I did an odd Professor AU! With Neville for Herbology, Draco for Potions, and Harry for DADA. You can find this AU on my tumblr blog @justyncase under the tags "snake in the grass", "picture potter", and "professor au night". I hope this goes well...
> 
> This chapter is 527 words. Hopefully they will get longer. 
> 
> Tumblr: justyncase  
> Instagram: justyncase_

Dennis didn’t know what to write. It had been four years since the war. He was doing better, much better. He was a photographer and a journalist. He had moved away from Liverpool to London. Dennis Charles Creevey was doing better and then he had a nightmare. Now any sensible human would get a therapist, talk to someone. But he was an eighteen year old boy with almost no education in the muggle world. An eighteen year old who didn’t go to college. With that, he kept to himself. He did have a few journals lying around the house. One for photographs, one for daily thoughts, and one for therapy. Writing helped him. It was already a stress-coping mechanism. Maybe he’d be able to bring himself to owl an old acquaintance.

 

It took a few months but he finally did it. He finally brought himself to write the letter.

 

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Sorry if that wasn’t very formal. I’ve written this letter too many times to count. Just keep reading, Harry. That’s all I ask. So anyways, my name is Dennis. Dennis Creevey. I’m the younger brother of Colin. If that didn’t give you an idea of what this letter will be like then hopefully you will by the end of this.  _

_ My brother died four years ago. I thought  I was getting better. I’m now a year out of Hogwarts, I give myself therapy through writing, and I do photography. As I said, I thought I had gotten better. But a week ago, I had a nightmare. Thought it would go away after that night but it didn’t. It's been re-occurring. I saw someone and she suggested writing someone. Not someone I knew personally, or really well at least.  To write someone that I knew went through the same thing. So, I thought of you.  _

_ I actually found some photos of you.One’s that  _ _ he _ _ Colin took. From school and such. He was obsessed with you, Harry. I mean we all were. We were going to school with The Boy Who Lived. Do you want to see the photos? I would like to see them and maybe discuss which ones you’d want. We could meet up for drinks sometime? By drinks I mean coffee or tea, I can’t legally drink for a few months (or five haha). But butterbeer is also a possibility if you wanted a magical drink?  _

_ Write something back please. I can’t imagine saying all of this, sending it, and not getting an answer. Even if your answer is just “no” on a post-it note. Please send it to me. Please.  _

_ From,  _

_ Dennis Creevey.  _

 

That letter changed Harry’s life. Harry had actually changed. Someone wanted to talk. He needed to talk. Hermione and Ron were great. But they weren’t someone people who understood. At least not to Harry. Ron lost a brother, yes. But he didn’t see everyone who had been killed for him. Dennis was right beside his brother every step of the way. 

 

Harry took out a quill from the drawer. He opened a new pot of ink and began writing a letter back to the younger boy. 


End file.
